percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 16
Nico I 'fell out of my bed and onto the cold floor of my cabin. I quickly stood up and grabbed my black robe, I knew by how the horn was sounding that I didn't have time to change. This horn was not for just waking up everyone, this horn was for a meeting, and I need to get there fast. I grabbed a cup of my speical coffee made perfectly to wake myself up and left my cabin. Outside, I looked at the sky and saw the sun just rising. ''Early. This must be important, and hopefully not bad news. I made my way to the meeting room, sipping my coffee. When I got there, Annabeth was there, dressed and dagger by her side, probably had been ready to go since midnight. Pollux was also there, wearing a purple long sleeve and fannal pajama pants. He had a small smile on his face. What surprised me was that Ebony was standing by Pollux's side. I raised by eyebrows and looked at Annabeth for an explanation. She shook her head. I moved and stood next to the dorrway. Coming in right behind me was Leo, who was wearing the same clothes he had the night before, but the clothes were a little bit greaser. He must have stayed up making sure the Argo II was definatly ready for today. Then was Jason, and finally Piper, who was wearing her famous snow jacket over her pajamas. We were all standing in some sort of circle, all of us darting our eyes at Annabeth. "Change in plans," Annabeth said. "Ebony will be coming with us instead of Pollux." "What?" I asked, the coffee I had just sipped into my mouth almost coming out. "I'm coming," Ebony said. Her voice was normal, not tired sounding like I had expected. "Last night I got a dream for that reched- I mean- the queen of the gods herself." I saw Annabeth smile now, "That's right. Hera told her she was to come with us." I looked at Ebony for confermation, she nodded. ''"I'll tell you more later." ''The sound of Ebony's voice almost made me jump into the air. Why is Ebony's voice in my head? Only one way to test to see if I'm crazy or not. "So," I said, my voice cracking sightly, "that's all Hera told her?" "Yes," Annabeth said. "Really? Hera usually has a lot more to say to demigods-" ''"Shut up!" ''I looked and saw Ebony's angry dispostion. "What are you getting at?" Piper asked. "I don't think Ebony is telling us everything." Everyone looked at Ebony. "What? Hera told me that I was suppose to be going with you instead of Pollux, that's it." "That's all?" Annabeth's gray eyes stared straight into Ebony's. "Yes. Can we stop attacking me, or am I now the emeny?" Ebony glanced at me. "Back to what I was saying," Annabeth said as she put a piece of her curly blonde hair behind her ear, "Ebony will be joining us, since Hera has made it clear to us who is to come." "So, dearm about Hera and instantly your in a quest?" Leo said, rubbing on of eyes. "Good to know." "When are we leaving, Annabeth?" Jason asked. "As soon as possible." "Then let's all pack and get ready by..." Piper said. "Ten o'clock," Jason said. "That will give us pleantly of time to fingure ot our directions while we're in the boat." "Okay, ten," Leo said as he yawned, "can I go get some sleep now? I stayed up all night with the Argo." "Is she your new pet or something?" Piper asked. "No," Leo said as he blushed. "Anyway, Leo, it's seven, that only gives you three hours to get ready!" Piper said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just let me sleep, Pipes," Leo then walked out. "What is with him? We have three hours to get ready and he's spending them on sleep?" Piper's voice started to elavate. "Calm down, Piper," Jason said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get ready." "Alright," Piper and Jason made their way out. "Anyone else feel like they were intruding on their moment?" Ebony asked. "Besides me of course." "Are you ready to go, Ebony," Annabeth asked her, she seemed unfazed by Ebony's question. "No." "I suggest spending these next few hours packing then." "I will, Annabeth," Ebony then left and Pollux followed behind. Annabeth looked at me as I sipped more of my coffee. "Was I too cold?" "Huh?" "Was I too cold to Ebony. Yes, I was. I swear I can hear Percy's voice right now saying 'Gods, Annabeth, lightin' up!'" "I agree with Percy on that one. If you don't, then you'll break down on us," I sipped more of my coffee. "I wish I could just talk to him right now, he always was the best at calming me down." "Me too," I mumbled. "Well, I better start putting things on the Argo," she made her way to the doorway. "Good bye, Nico." "See you." **** "Where's Ebony?" Annabeth's voice yelled. Even below deck you could hear her. I made my way to the staircase and climbed up, the light blinding me for a few seconds. The Argo II was huge. It was two deck, with serveal rooms in the bottom (including a bathroom, thank the gods). One of the rooms was full of weapons, another a place to sleep. I had set my things down in the last room on the right in the boat, so now that was my room. When I got on deck, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were standing in a sort of semicircle. "I haven't seen her!" I heard Leo's voice yell from the wheel, well, more like the control area. Leo had rigged his place where he could move the sails and change the direction in a moments notice. "If she doesn't hurry up then we'll just have to leave her, prophecy or none." "Let's just wait a little longer," Jason said. "I'm sure she's coming." I don't know why, but I was worried about leaving Ebony behind. "Ready and rearing to go!" Leo yelled. "We leaving, '''now," Annabeth said as she stormed her way to the control area. "But-" "Jason," Piper said, "we need to go." Jason sighed, "Fine." "Go!" Annabeth's voice yelled. "WAIT!" a voice yelled. I rushed over to the edge of the boat. There, with Pollux trying hard to keep up behind, was Ebony. Her long, mermaid curly, dark so-black-it-looks-purple hair was flowing behind her. "JUST WAIT!" Ebony quickly ran up the ramp, which no one had put up yet. She had a green backpack on her back, and a dufflebag on her arm. "Nice of you to join us, Ebony," Annabeth said. "Sorry, I was saying good-byes and stuff. I'm here now, that's what's important," her eyes flickered. "I'll put up the ramp," I said as I made my way passed the two. "Ebony-" Annabeth said in a very stern, Athena child tone. I shot a look at Annabeth, "Ebony," Annabeth said in a kinder tone, "please don't do this again." "Of course not, I'm really sorry. I know how important this is to you, I promise I won't do that again." "Thank you, Ebony," Annabeth smiled a bit. "Everyone," Leo's voice yelled, "please get below deck. We're about to take off." Ebony went to the edge of the boat, "Bye, Pollux!" And she waved. Pollux then waved back. Then, all of us got down into the base of the boat. With what felt like a hop, we were off. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page